Family Secrets
by anzz14
Summary: Family should never keep secrets from each other. Don't you think? But that's exactly what this family does. Beckett has a younger sister, her cousin Sophia is also in this fic. AU
1. Sister, sister

Family Secrets

**A/N: So I just came up with this after watching the latest episode, and I talked briefly with a mate about this idea and she said to go for it so yeah, oh and by the way I am still working on my other fanfic at the moment, so yeah**

* * *

><p>Sophia had been staying at Kate's old apartment for three weeks now and for two weeks Sophia has been keeping her secret from Kate. Well its not really her secret its more of Gracie's secret. Gracie had been staying with Sophia ever since her sister had moved out of the apartment. Thats right, Kate Beckett has a little baby sister. After the murder of their mother, little baby girl Gracie was shipped off to her Aunt Teresa's. Sophia just happens to be Teresa's daughter. Gracie had finally decided to move back to New York in hope to reunite with her father and big sister. Two weeks ago Gracie had arrived at the apartment in hope to be greeted by her older sister, but instead was shocked to see her cousin greeting her at the door. Gracie decided it was best if she stayed with Sophia, so that she could have some time to think about how to tell Kate about everything and why she had moved back<p>

* * *

><p>Gracie was only 9months old when her mother had died, Jim had turned to drinking and Kate had decided that it would be best for Gracie to be brought up in an enviroment that safer than the enviroment they were living already. With their fathers drinking problem and with the slight possibility that someone was out to get their family. Kate would visit her every few months, but mainly when they had closed a tough case that involved their victim being a teenager or a minor. Kate had a soft spot when it came to her little sister, never could she ever say no to her, no matter what the situation.<p>

* * *

><p>After a long day at work, Sophia unlocked the door and entered the apartment and was greeted by the smell of warm, delicious food being cooked.<p>

"Wow. Something smells good." she said dragging herself towards the kitchen.

"Well, after the week you've had I just thought maybe it was time for me to do a little cooking of my own, instead of ordering takeout all the time, and also to celebrate two weeks of me being here and two weeks without you blabbing to Kate about this whole stuation." she said mixing the spaghetti bolonaigse together.

"Trust me, after I heard how you got kicked out that boarding school academy I'm just a tad bit more scared of you then I am of your sister." Sophia said setting the table.

"Seriously though, you cannot tell Kate why I'm here she will either kill me or ship me off somewhere else." Gracie replied as she put all the food onto the table.

* * *

><p>Rick heard the door open and looked up from his laptop, to see his beautiful wife taking off her coat.<p>

"Hey hon, did you close the case?" he asked getting up off the couch. Rick grabbed the phone while Kate sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, turns out it was just a drug deal gone wrong and the poor young girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time." she said looking down at her hands.

"Thinking of Gracie?..." he questioned, she responded with a small nod, "look babe, I'm sure she's perfectly fine wherever she is right now, so what you want tonight? Chinese? Italian? Pizza? What ever you want." he asked, she still hadon't looked at him yet.

"Yeah, I know she can take care of herself, its just that all this time I just wish I was closer to her, you know?" she said finally looking up at his blue eyes.

"Oh honey, I know you just wanna protect her, but that girl wasn't her, Gracie is at that boarding school academy with ugly uniforms, she's working her butt off for her dreams to come true. You don't have to worry... and plus shes a Beckett..." he said looking deep into her eyes, "Now, Chinese, Italian, or Pizza your pick." he asked again.

"Italian, it's Gracie's favourite." she said looking at a photo take three months ago of her and Gracie, the last time she had gotten the chance to see her baby sister.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the first chapter of this fanfic, hope you like. Please review, so I get an idea of whether its a thumbs up or down.<strong>


	2. Double Trouble

**Here's the next chapter :) Sorry it took me awhile to think of this one but um yeah, review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It had now been four weeks since Sophia had moved in and three since Gracie had. Sophia had been pressuring Gracie to tell Kate before Christmas preparations had began, it's was now Monday 15th December and still Gracie hadn't told Kate a thing. Snow had fallen weeks ago and Gracie had finished Volleyball season and had had her final dance competition last week. It was her last and final one, Gracie had too much on her plate and decided to drop dance instead of volleyball.<p>

Sophia had a crazy idea that for Christmas, she would reunite Kate and Gracie. Sophia had scheduled a lunch date with Kate the next day to tell her about Gracie and everything that had happened over the past month. Sophia had no idea how it would turn out, she just hoped the two sisters could remain in contact. Jim didn't even know that Gracie was in town, and she did not want to be the one to tell her uncle.

Gracie's school had been cancelled because the snow was so bad. Sophia had already left for work by the time Gracie had woken up. Gracie picked up the note Sophia had left and read it.

_Gracie,_

_Called into work early, breakfast in the microwave. I'll be back tonight with dinner so don't worry. Do what you gotta do today. -Soph xox_

She placed the note back and decided to go for a long hot shower. She came out of the shower fully dressed in leggings, a turtleneck and she even had her ugg boots on. She made her way over to the microwave. Gracie looked at the plate which had french toast and an omelette, with the French toast cut up into small triangles.

"Great, I tell her not to treat me like a five year-old and she gives me french toast cut up into tiny triangles." Gracie said to herself. Sophia had always hated being the youngest out of all the Beckett grandchildren, everyone treated her as if she was still a baby.

* * *

><p>After finishing her breakfast Gracie decided to go out and meet up with a friend, Sera. Sera had known Gracie since they were three, they had met in kindergarten, then they had both gotten positions at Hunter Valley Academy in Pennsylvania, one of the states top private boarding schools. Her aunt Teresa encouraged her to go for it and so she did. When the two girls were eleven, Sera's dad had gotten a job position as an accountant and they were forced to move to New York.<p>

Gracie and Sera were inseparable and they did everything together. Even over the years they still stayed in touch with each other. The girls reconnected when Gracie moved to the city and decided to meet up with each other.

Gracie grabbed her handbag, and threw on her coat and scarf and replace her ugg boots with Dr Martens and headed out the door. She walked out the door of the building and saw Sera standing there waiting for her. The two girl hugged each other and exchanged hello's.

* * *

><p>The two girls were walking down the street towards Starbucks, when they heard a loud commotion. They scurried towards the alleyway, and hid behind the bin in the alleyway. Sera placed her hand on the bin where a sharp edge was and cut her hand, there was now blood on the edge of the bin. Gracie peeked from behind the bin and saw that there were two guys hunching over two bodies. Gracie couldn't just stand there and watch, she just couldn't.<p>

"Hey! Dumbasses!" the two men turned, and looked at Gracie with anger, they started walking towards the two girls, "RUN!" Gracie screamed.

* * *

><p>Sophia had now been waiting for ten minutes. She was starting to give up on Kate. She grabbed her purse and was about to stand up when the door to the diner flew open. She looked up and saw Kate heading towards her.<p>

"I am so sorry im late, please forgive me Soph." she pulled out the seat and sat down, "I just closed a case the other night and thought I better catch up on some sleep but I didn't realise I needed this much sleep." She continued to blab on and on until the waiter came.

"So what can I get you ladies?"

"Um, I'll just get a burger and fries with extra fries." Kate replied, "and I'll have a tuna melt thanks." Sophia replied as well. She looked at kate and saw that she had the 'seriously, tuna melt' look on her face.

"Anyways... what have you and Rick got planned for the holidays?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing big, what about you?" Kate asked back.

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about," Sophia was getting sweaty palms just thinking about what to say. The door opened again and someone began heading towards the table.

"Rick, I told you to stay in the car." Kate said sternly.

"It's lonely in there," he said taking a seat, "Hi Soph," he said hugging her.

"Please Rick, order something it's on me today." she said, Sophia was actually kinda pissed that Kate had brought Rick. She felt as if she should be telling Kate _and _Rick about Gracie. She thought it would be better for her to only tell Kate. Now she had an idea of how Gracie felt when Kate would visit her and bring Rick.

"Oh, it's ok I'll share with Kate." he replied, that also reminded Sophia of Gracie and Kate's relationship. Always sharing things, wether it was food or secrets.

After a few moments their food had arrived. Sophia had been asking about the case they had just closed. Halfway through their lunch Kate got a call letting her know there was a murder. She asked Castle if he wanted to join but instead he decided to stay and catchup some more with Sophia.

"So, Soph. What's been going on? Anything new?"

"Look Rick, I called this lunch so me and Kate to catchup, on personal family bussiness. I didn't schedule this lunch for me, Kate and her trusty sidekick." she replied. She got up out of her seat and paid for the food leaving Rick all alone.

* * *

><p>"You think we lost 'em?" Sera asked.<p>

"Dude, I think we lost 'em four blocks ago. They don't really look like the exercising kinda type." she said trying to catch her breath, "Hey, did you touch anything back there?" Gracie asked, "cos that place is now practically a crime scene and if they find that we were there, then we're in big shit."

"Seriously? You couldn't have told me before I cut my hand on that fricken bin?" she replied, showing Gracie her hand.

"What the hell happened?" Gracie questioned.

"I cut my fricken hand on that stupid bin, what do you think?" she said.

"I think we should go back to mine and get it cleaned up before it gets infected." Gracie was concerned about her best friend, she didn't want her to get in trouble she truly didn't. So when they got back to the apartment Gracie rushed to the medicine cabinet and grabbed some bandages and some disinfectant. After she cleaned up Sera's hand, Sera called her dad to let her know she was spending the night with Gracie, and Gracie did the same and let Sophia know that Sera was spending the night.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Laine what do we have?" she asked crouching over the body.<p>

"One male, middle aged. Shot twice, close range. I predict time of death around ten and just after lunchtime." she replied.

"Thanks Laine," she turned away from the body and headed towards Espo, "What do we know about the victim?" she asked.

"Christopher Adams, thirty-seven. Lives in Queens, and works at a local supermarket." he replied, he saw Ryan approaching.

"You get anything bro?"

"Yeah, first responding officers said that there was also another victim one gunshot wound to the shoulder, was still breathing when they got her and called a bus. That victim is still in surgery." he replied.

"Okay, so you two go to his work place and I'll go to the hospital. Get CSU you to wiped down this alleyway for prints or blood. These guys were in a hurry and could've left some evidence behind." she commanded.

* * *

><p>Kate had reached the hospital. She rode up the elevator and jumped off and headed towards the front desk.<p>

"Hi I'm Detective Beckett, I'm looking for a patient, who was brought into surgery about an hour ago."

"Oh yes, your victim must be Mr Adams. He's in recovery right now." she said getting up from behind the desk and showing her towards the recovery room. She looked through the window of the recovery room and saw he was awake. She opened the door, and walked in.

"Mr adams?" she said, slowly walking towards the victim, "Im Detective Beckett, I need to ask you a few questions about earlier today."

"Sure, but where's my brother?"

"Im sorry Mr. Adams but your brother was pronounced dead at the scene." the younger brother had tears in his eyes, "Can you tell me anything about what happened? Any faces? Who took you? Or why this happened?"

"I have no idea. They were just ganging up on Chris, and they were saying this like 'you shouldn't had done that' and crap, they shot me in the shoulder as a warning and then- then they shot him twice, but- but Chris was still breathing. They- they crouched down over us and I thought they were gonna shoot him in the head. But- but then someone yelled out and stopped them and they chased after her." He said stuttering over a few words.

"And what did this person say?" She asked next.

"She yelled out to the two guys, she said 'Hey dumbasses," and then they looked in her direction and she screamed 'RUN'." He answered

"And this woman do you know her?" She asked again

"No,I didn't see her face, I just heard her voice, but she sounded kinda like you, but I don't know if I'm just hearing things." He replied.

"Ok thank you Mr. Adams. We'll keep in touch."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo that's that chapter and im so happy I updated and yes it was a bit rushed but heeeeey. Please remember to review and I hope you liked it.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**What it is, whats up. So updating now. Please remember to review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Images of the alleyway attack were flashing back at her. For Sera, it wasn't as bad for her, she had kept behind the bin until Gracie had said to run. It was now two days after she had witnessed the alleyway attack, she could never forget the faces of her attackers when they turned and revealed their faces. Gracie was tossing and turning, she shot up out of her sleep. Not knowing what to do she looked over at her clock and saw that it was just after four o'clock in the morning. She flipped Sera a text;<em> Dude, I'm freaking out. We need to talk at school today.<em> She just lay back down in her bed, on her side, staring at the wall.

She started thinking about things, about the victims, how they lived their lives. She wondered about their families. She stared at the family photo sitting on the bedside table. Johanna was holding an eight month old Gracie in her arms, while Kate and Jim looked on and smiled. Gracie was on the brink of tears, she missed her mom, her dad, even Kate, but she was still mad at her and her father for the years they missed out on. Kate would visit, sometimes, but she never stayed long enough to have a proper conversation with Gracie. And as for Jim the only thing she got from him was a monthly update on how he was doing via postcards. The only time she ever gets two postcards from her dad is when she gets lucky or when it comes to her birthday. Gracie sat back up and picked up the picture. Tears began to trickle down her cheek, she thought about calling Kate. She was so close to calling her that she almost hit the icon that said _Call. _But in the end she thought and thought about how it would play out, she slowly placed on the table and lay back down.

She held the picture close to her heart. Clutching onto it for dear life. She lay back down with it in her arms. She held onto it tighter and shut her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Kate had woken up at sunrise and headed straight to the shower. After hopping out she got dressed into casual work clothes. She headed to the kitchen and saw that Castle was awake and making coffee. She looked at the time and saw that it was almost seven o'clock. She greeted him and happily took the coffee from him.<p>

"So, Im gonna go for a shower and then we can go?"

"Yeah, sweet."

"You know if you had woken me up and asked me to join you, we could've saved a lot of time." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in.

"Yeah, but then we would've been in there for a little while longer, and then been late."

"Detective, you are no fun." he said as they replied.

"Just get in the shower, Rick. We gotta get in early."she said with a grin on her facets he walked off

It was just before noon and Kate and Rick were just about to leave for lunch. That was until Espo approached them.

"Hey Beckett, CSU got a hit on the blood we found on the edge of the dumpster. Came back to a Sera Jennings, fifteen. Lives Downtown with both her parents. Attends school at Manhattan Girls Grammar." he said handing over the file.

"Is she in the database?" she asked looking at the tests

"Arrested two years ago for shoplifting, she was let off the hook but her mother insisted on putting her the system." he replied.

"Ok you and Ryan pick her up when schools out, Castle and I have some errands to run." she said

"Errands?" Castle questioned under his breath.

* * *

><p>Once outside in the car park Rick began asking questions, "Kate, why'd you just lie to Javi?"<p>

"I didn't Rick we are going to run some errands."

"What kind of errands?" he questioned again.

"We're going to see my dad." she said

* * *

><p>"Hi dad." she said as he opened up the door.<p>

"Katie. Rick. Hi." he said letting them through and embracing Kate. He told them to take a seat and so they did.

"So Katie, what brings you here today?"

"Um, well dad I wanna talk to you about something serious, and I've been thinking about it lately, Rick I haven't talked to you about it yet because I wanted to talk to you when it's the three of us." she said as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Go ahead Katie." Jim spoke up.

Kate took a few deep breaths, "I've been thinking," she took a deep breath, "about becoming a legal guardian." she said.

"To who?" Rick said

"To Gracie," she said staring at her father, the name ran through Jim's head, he stared at her blankly.

"What do you mean you wanna be Gracie's legal guardian?" he said

"Its pretty simple dad. I want custody over her. I want her to be here in New York with us, like a family. I need my baby sister dad. And if you can't see that then that's your problem." She said harshly.

"You can just move her back her in an instant nobody's stopping you Katie. You go for it, but your gonna have to fight for her." he threw back.

"What do you mean I have to fight for her? She's my sister, all you have to do is sign over your rights to me."

"Actually..." Jim began trailing off.

"Actually what dad?" Kate questioned.

"Just after your mother died, and after you had taken her to aunt Teresa, I signed my legal guardianship over to your aunt Teresa. I didn't tell you because-"

"No dad! You gave your legal guardianship to aunt Teresa? How could you do that she's still your daughter and my sister no matter where she is. Why the hell dad? Why? Just cos mom wasn't around anymore?" she said, her blood boiling. She stood and walked towards the door, and stopped just in front, "You know what? I'm gonna fight and fight, and when I win, you stay the hell away from us." she said heading out the door, followed by Rick who walked out awkwardly.

Rick ran to Kate who was struggling to unlock the car. "Kate, babe stop, you're never gonna get it unlocked if your this angry."

She stopped and looked at Rick, "You think I'm angry? Rick I'm furious right now. How could he do this, not to me but to her? His own daughter? Rick she was only nine months old."

"Hey we're gonna get through this, okay? Like you said we're gonna fight and fight adn we'll come out as the winners. Okay?" he reassured her. "Now you're gonna drop me off home and then you're gonna go to the precient and I'll be there before we question our suspect." he said.

When Rick had gotten home he had texted Sophia and had asked her to come over. He was quiet surprised when she agreed to it. After fifteen minutes of waiting Sophia had finally arrived.

She knocked and Rick welcomed her in. "Hi Rick. I'm kinda surprised you wanted me to come over." she said taking her coat off.

"Well I was kinda surprised myself when you actually agreed." He threw back.

"Yeah, well when said we had to talk about Gracie and Kate, then of course I would've agreed to come over."

"Ok. Let's get straight to it then," he took in a deep breath, "Kate wants legal guardianship over Gracie. But your Uncle Jim just told us that he signed away his parental rights over to your mother. Is there anyway you could possibly persuade your mom to sign them over?"

"Sign them over? Are you serious right now? You can't just sign her off as if she's lost and found. Look Rick she's the baby of us Beckett's. And I get Katie just wants her back, and I reckon my mom will be willing to give her legal guardianship, but it's Gracie you have to think about. Does she really want to live here? With you guys? You guys were never there when she truly needed you guys, all of you, so why now? Why all of a sudden?" she asked her voice becoming louder and louder by every sentence.

"Look Sophia, I know you must be angry right now-"

"Oh like hell I'm angry. You don't how many time Gracie has needed Kate and now you just want me to hand her over when you guys need her? Nuh-uh, I don't think so."

"Look I know that you've grown up with her under your wing, as if she was your own sister. Whatever hate you have towards me please just for now can we put it aside for the girls sake?" It was a question Rick needed answered and he waited and waited.

She pondered for awhile but in the end came to a conclusion, "Fine but only for Gracie."

"Ok back to business. Kate wants guardianship over Gracie, but it's gonna be a tough job trying to get your mom to agree."

Sophia was looking down at the ground. She needed to come out about this, she had put whatever hate towards Rick aside, "Rick, there's something you need to know. About Gracie." she too took a deep breath, "Gracie's been staying with me for awhile now. Just over a month. And I did tell Kate because Gracie doesn't want her to know, she wants to be ready for this. She still hasn't gotten over the whole wedding situation."

"How could you keep this from Kate? This is her sister. Do you even know how to care for her in a city like New York?" he asked raising his voice.

"Well Rick. I've been the one whose been caring for her since she was dumped on our front door. So I don't know why you're questioning me. She's perfectly fine. Enrolled in school, getting great grades and even on the varsity volleyball team. So yeah Rick I don't think I can, I know I can." she threw back with attitude.

"You know what Sophia, I really think it's time for you leave." he said walking over to the door. He held it open for her, she grabbed her coat and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know Sophia's quiet the betch lol. Hope you enjoyed and remember to review. Ta :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, hey, hey.**

* * *

><p>Rick had arrived back at the precinct and decided to take the stairs to give him some time to think things through. Once he reached the floor he saw Kate just sitting at her desk. He took a deep breath and approached her with coffee in both hands.<p>

"Hey, thought you could use this." he said handing over the coffee "Oh thanks," she said happily taking a sip, "Everything okay at home?" she asked.

"Yeah, just had to send an email through to Gina about a book tour." he lied.

"Okay, well Ryan and Espo are on their way back with Sera Jennings. You wanna join in the interrigation?"

"Yeah, sure why not." he said slowly sipping his coffee.

"So Sera, tell us why your blood was on the edge of the bin in the alleyway," Kate asked looking at the girl. The girl didn't look up, "Our detectives noticed a cut on your hand when they picked you up from school. So we can pin you to being at the crime scene, unless you miraculously have an alibi that can get you out of this situation. Tell us what happened Sera and maybe we can help you. Maybe get you a deal."

Sera looked up, "I didn't kill that guy, we were only walking by." she said looking at the detective.

"Whose we?" Rick spoke up.

"Me and a friend, we were gonna go to Starbucks. But when she heard the noise in the alleyway she wanted to go check it out, and when we went into the alley I leaned against the bin and then when she told me to run I got up and we made a run for it. I must've cut my hand when I went to get up."

"Okay Sera, did you see the guys face? What he looked like? Anything that could help us?" Kate asked

"No, it all just happened too fast for me. It was crazy, one minute were walking, next were in an alleyway and after that were running from two big scary guys."

"Wait two guys?" Rick asked

"Yeah. I didn't see their faces though."

"You said before she, whose she, Sera?" Kate asked

"My friend. But I can't say anything she loathes cops, especially detectives."

"When you ran Sera, which way did you run then?" Rick questioned.

"South, the way we came from." Sera said confidently.

"Okay Sera. Until we have solid proof that your alibi checks out, you're gonna have to stay here. But Sera just know whoever your protecting, in the end their gonna get hurt, and it will be on you." Kate was only trying to trick her into giving her name, but she didn't budge.

"You know what maybe you should look more into your own family, instead of investigating this family. These brothers seemed to be two peas in a pot but you and your sister, don't even seem related." Sera was furious by now. She would never let anyone hurt her. Kate stood up and out of her chair, mad about what Sera had just said. She headed out with the file in hand and went into the bathroom, collapsing to the ground with tears streaming down her face.

By the time Kate had pulled it together and headed out of the bathroom, Rick was already waiting outside the bathroom. "You okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Kate answered.

"We- ahh, we let Sera go."

"What?! Why?!" she yelled.

"Her story checked out. Tori went through video surveillance and found that Sera was in fact telling the truth, and I really think you have to see this for yourself."

They began walking back to the IT room when Rick stopped her, "Kate, I want you to be ready for what your gonna see next okay?"

"Rick whatever it is I can handle it. Really I can." She assured him.

They walked in and Tori all ready to show Kate the footage. "This is footage from a store just down the street from the crime scene, we see Sera with someone else we assume is the friend and seconds after two men follow them," Tori said, Kate swore that the other girl looked so familiar, "The we start getting street cam footage of the two, they lose the two men after three blocks but continue running, then after another four blocks they decide to stop." Tori continued on, " Thats when we get a clear image of Sera's accomplice." Tori zoomed in on the face and froze the footage. As Kate stared in disbelief, Rick and Tori just stared at her.

"Kate, please, say something." he spoke up

"Did you do facial recognition?" she asked

"Kate, we gave Tori a recent photo of her and its been confirmed. Its her Kate. And today when I went home, I kinda lied and invited Sophia over, to talk about the whole guardian thing and she told me Gracie's been in the city for just over a month. Kate I'm sorry but its her, its Gracie." Rick confirmed it all.

"Gracie?" Kate questioned under her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goss man, thought I updated this... Maybe not, hawrighty then please forgive me. Merry LATE Christmas y'all... Oops :L<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey followers :) Just wanted to update so that I could catchup. So this is fast-forwarding quiet abit. The date for Chapter 3/4 is December 16th. I've decided to jump and fast-forward a bit to December 19th, just so we can catchup to current dates within the next few chapters. So yup. Enjoy :]**

* * *

><p>Today was the third day, the third day she hadn't been at work. It wasn't like her to take this long off. But she needed to clear her mind, deciding what to say to Gracie <em>and <em>Sophia. She pulled herself out of bed and went into the shower. Coming out moments later fully dressed. She grabbed the necklace with her parents rings and her fathers watch and put them on.

She left a note to Rick explaining where she was going and that she'd call him when she was done. She decided now wasn't the best time to go to Sophia's yet, as it was only 8:29am. She grabbed her handbag and threw her phone and wallet into it, and grabbed a coat as well as her keys on her way out. On her way to her first destination she stopped by the florists and picked up a bouqet of flowers.

* * *

><p>Once she had reached her first destination it was already 8:58am. She had taken her time getting there, and decided to also stop for some coffee. She began approaching the grave of her mother. Once there, she kneeled down and placed the flowers on the headstone. She took a deep breath in and exhaled.<p>

"Hi mom," she began, "It's, uh been quite awhile, last time I came I had just closed your case." she paused, "I wish you were here mom, that way things would be so much different. But then again I wouldn't be where I am today. Mom, I've made a lot of mistakes on the way, I will admit that," she took another deep breath before continuing. "and those mistakes have hurt so many people, and mom if you don't know who I'm talking about, I'm talking about," she paused for the second time, "I'm talking about Gracie. Mom, I messed up so badly, I really did, and I broke my promise to you and to her. I promised you that I'd protect her and that I'd be the best big sister and I broke that promise to the both of you." by now Kate was in tears, "But mommy, I can't change that and I'm so sorry for that, I truly am Mom." she said as she wiped the tears away, "But what I can change is the future, her future mom, I can give her a better future then she has and thats the promise I will _always_ keep to you mom, forever and always mom." she said, "forever and always." she wispered. She stood and glanced at the headstone and blew a kiss. "I'll see you next time mom, maybe next time I'll c back with Gracie." she said before turning and walking back towards her car.

* * *

><p>By the time she had gotten to the apartment it was 9:37am. She walked up the stairs and was greeted by a few old faces. By the time she had gotten on her old floor she had gotten a text message from Rick;<p>

_Thought you had gone to work without me. Thankfully you left that note. All the best babe, I'll be here at home waiting for you. Always._

She couldn't help but smile to herself, even if today didn't go as planned she knew that she would always have Rick.

She made it to the front door and knocked on the door. She waited for a few seconds, and then it turned into a minute, so she knocked again. She could hear some footsteps approaching the door, she then heard someone unlocking it. The door flew open and standing infront of her, was who she least expected.

* * *

><p>They both stared at each other in disbeilef as if both had seen their mothers ghost. They stood there for a moment until one of them broke the awkward silence.<p>

"Gracyn. Hi." Kate said smiling at her younger sister, "It's been awhile." Kate continued awkwardly. Gracie just stood there staring at her, with her face looking as if she was going to die of boredom.

"What do you want _Katherine_?" she said in a sassy tone.

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking." Kate replied.

"Look if I wasn't going anywhere, I would totally invite you in but I'm actually going somewhere and I gotta get ready so um maybe we can talk another time." Gracie said back. Kate was still standing at the doorway waiting for Gracie to invite her in.

"Gracyn, we may have lived apart from each other our whole lives, but I'm not an idiot I know you won't invite me in and I know your not going anywhere, because I called Soph before I came, she said your not feeling the Christmas spirit and I know what you're like when you're not feeling the Christmas spirit." Kate knew her sister was lying, they may have lived apart all those years, but they were just like each other and they could both read each other like a book. Kate had had enough of Gracie's crap and decided to invite herself in.

"So, Gracyn what you been up to?" Kate asked, she knew calling her by her whole name made her mad.

"Would you stop calling me Gracyn, and get the hell out!" she yelled.

"No, Gracyn. Im not gonna leave. Not now, not ever."

"Stop calling me Gracyn!" she yelled furiously, "Don't ever call me Gracyn! You are not mom" she hated the name to be honest, but she remembers that their mother was the only one who called her Gracyn.

"Gracie, I'm sorry if I upset you, I really am-"

"Your sorry? Sorry? Sorry for what exactly? For what? Shipping me off to another state? Or for only visiting me on my birthday? Or for never even being the sister you promised you would be?" she asked, tears formed in her eyes and she couldn't control it.

"Im sorry for everything Gracie. For not being there for you, for moving you away, for shutting you out, for everything. I was still grieving and-" Kate was cut off.

"Oh. My. Gosh, you are not using mom's death as an excuse. Are you fricking serious right now? You cannot be using that as an excuse Kate." she began yelling again.

"But it's true Gracie, I was still grieving from mom's murder and I didn't know what to do, I thought someone was out to get our family, and dad couldn't protect us from it all, not with his drinking problem." she said calmly.

"Katie, Im thankful that you were there looking after me up until I was two but after you shipped me off to Philly, I had absolutely no one. I didn't know any of our relatives and I couldn't even go a day without thinking of you. But do you know what that feels like Kate? To have it all perfect and then to have your family torn away from you at such a young age? Because I don't think you do. I was nine months Kate. Our mother was murdered and I was nine months." Gracie had tears streaming down her face and her nose began running, "All I remember is her smile and her voice and how it always soothed me to bed, and now everyday I have to cry myself to sleep. You have all these memories and all I have implanted in my brain is her smile and a song." Gracie sniffed and wiped her tears. "I have nothing, Katie. Nothing." Grace said wispering.

"I know it's unfair Gracie but-" Kate was cut off, but this time by the sound of the phone ringing. Gracie moved from where she was standing and wiped her tears and grabbed a paper towel to wipe her nose before answering the phone.

Hello?" she asked, "Yes, this Gracie." she was listening to what the person on the other line was saying. "Yeah, sure I can make my way there. What time would you like me there?" she asked and paused, waiting for a response, "half an hour? Sure I'll make my way there soon. Thank you. Bye." she hung up the phone and turned to face Kate.

"Look Kate, I really gotta go soon. I'm gonna jump in the shower and make my way to a..." she struggled to find the word, "A uh- meeting." she finally said.

"What kinda meeting?" Kate asked.

"Just a meeting okay. Look you know your way out Katie so I'm just gonna leave you to it." Gracie said. Kate began walking towards the door but Gracie's next words stopped her.

"I still love you Katie." she said, Kate couldn't help but smile. She turned back around and faced Gracie. "I love you too squirt." Kate replied. Leaving her sister at that, she closed the door and dialled Ryan.

"Hey Ryan, did it work?" she asked.

"Yep. She'll be here in half an hour." he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that chapter I promise, I'll be updating again in the next few hours or maybe tomorrow. Most likely the next few hours. Oh and sorry if there are like one too many letters in the words, my keypad's playing up. But I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review thanks lovlies :) Update soon ;) x<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh gods totally forgot. HAP****PY NEW YEAR? ﾟﾎﾉ ****Yeah, it's such a nice day here in Wellington and thought I might spend it inside LOL. Oh well, enjoy your new year.**

Kate felt guilty that she had tricked her own sister into coming into the precinct and she could tell that she wasn't going to be too happy with her. Kate had her chance to talCk to Gracie alone, now it was time to make it public and talk to Gracie about their personal life and also about the murder in the alleyway. Kate had gotten to the precient twenty minutes later. There, Rick was already waiting for her with her usually second dose of coffee.

"How'd things go with Gracie?" he asked as she stepped off the elevator.

"Not as I had hoped but, it could've been worse." she said taking the cup of coffee from his hands, "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now what are we going to discuss with Gracie?" he asked.

"_We? _Castle there is no we today. You're not coming with me, end of discussion. If she sees you, she's gonna head straight for the elevator and there will be no stopping her."

"But-" he tried

"No buts or ands Castle. End. Of. Discussion." she repeated. Just as she had finished her sentence and as Rick was about to speak Esposito cut them off.

"Yo Beckett, front desk said that Gracie's on her way up now." he said

"Ok, cool so you guys know the plan?" she asked and he nodded back. "And remember its Gracie not Gracyn okay?" She said and he nodded back again.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Gracie for agreeing to come in." Ryan said as he escorted her to interrogation.<p>

"No biggie, I just really think this guy and his brother need justice you know, everyone deserves justice. No matter who they are" she replied.

"Okay, so the detective with be with you in a minute." he said walking out the door.

Moments went by and Gracie was still waiting, she decided to flick Sophia a text saying she wouldn't be able to make lunch. Once she had sent it she waited for another minute until the swung open. In walked Kate with a file and her poker face.

"Oh sweet Jesus, Kate?" she said so lost for words

"Goodmorning, Miss Beckett. Thank you for agreeing to come down here today." Kate said in a monotone. "Now, Miss Beckett I have a few questions to ask you, is that okay with you?" asked the detective.

"I'm just gonna play along until I lose my fricking mind. So yes I'm okay with it." she said looking at Kate.

"Okay, can you tell me what you were doing on December 15th at around 12am?"

"Hanging with a friend" was Gracie's reply.

"And what exactly were you and your friend doing?"

"We were walking to Starbucks." Gracie said

"And then what happened?" Kate questioned

"And then nothing." Gracie lied, she was trying so hard to forget what she had seen and then all of a sudden one question brings back all the memories and flashbacks.

"Gracie, do not lie to me, we have proof that you and your friend Sera were at the crime scene. We have Sera's blood and video footage showing us that you ran from the crime scene. So speak up or you could be going to jail for the crime you didn't commit." Kate said

"Like you would ever arrest me, your dear sweet sister." Gracie said smirking

"Gracie, don't push it. Im just trying to find closure for this family, please." Kate replied

"I can't."

"You can't or won't Gracie? Why do you have to make things so difficult?" Kate shut her mouth, she didn't mean for it to come out like that.

"I make thing difficult? Is that really how you see me? As difficult? You know what Kate? You can just shove it."Gracie said as she stormed out of the interrogation room.

"Where do you think your going?" Kate asked

"I came here willingly and I'm not being arrest or anything so I know my rights, I can leave if I want." she yelled back at Kate.

"Detective Beckett, a moment please," Captain Gates interrupted

"Sir, if I could just speak with my sister for just a minute." she said.

"Now. Detective." Gates commanded.

"Sir, please." Kate hesitated and couldn't decide wether to listen to her supperior or to remain her attention on her sister.

Kate decided to follow Gates into her office, but turned to Castle before she went in, "Stall Castle, please just distract her." she pleaded.

"Detective Beckett please take a seat." Kate hesitated again, but as she looked out the window she could see the Rick was doing a great job at distracting Gracie.

"Sir, how can I be of assistance today?"

"Don't try that with me Detective. I know she is your sister and I also know that she is a person of intrest."

"Sir, with all due respect you're wrong. She's not a person of intrest in this investigation."

"Then what is she detective?"

"She's- uh, she's a um- she's a witness."

"Even though she maybe a witness detective you are still too involved with case, and Im taking you off of this case as of right now detective. I don't want to see you here again until a new case comes or until after Boxing Day." she commanded her.

"But Sir-"

"Detective Beckett, do I have to take your badge and weapon?" she asked

"No Sir." she responded

"Then that's the end of our discussion." Kate walked back out of Gates' office only to be welcomed by Rick, _just _Rick.

"Where is she Rick? I thought I told you to stall." Kate said sounding mad.

"I tried, but Kate, she's pretty mad at you. And I tried to calm her down but she just wouldn't listen Kate, I tried, I really did." he said looking a little sad.

"Rick, hey babe. What happened? What did she say?"

"Kate she's torn, she's broken, she's so mad at the world. I feel for her, I know I don't understand her situation Kate, but I think you should try and understand. Listen to what she has to say, put aside your excuses and listen to her story first. But don't confront her just yet. Give her some time." He calmly said as he looked at his wife. Kate was speechless, she didn't know what to say, she just clung to him and didn't let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter6 is up! WhoopWhoop LOL. Im really trying my best right now haha. But yeah, anyways one hour until New Years is over... (For me) Please review and I hope you enjoyed. I will definetly be updating in a few more hours orrrrr tomorrow or the day after, Im really trying to catchup :) x<strong>

**P.S: I live in Wellington, NZ.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So here we goooooo. Chapter7 for yah. Hope y'all enjoyed your new year. Enjoy& remember to review :)**

Kate and Rick decided to leave after awhile. Kate told Ryan and Espo to keep her update on any new leads they may have. She didn't care what Gates had told her, she wanted to know everything. Rick went straight home and got started on dinner. But as for Kate she decided to take her time, so that she could have some quiet time. Once she had gotten home she jumped straight into the shower. About ten minutes later Kate came out wearing trackpants and a tee with her hair wet.

"So tell me, what did you talk to Gracie about?" she asked

"Nothing much, she just talked to me about Christmas and her decision to move here and about the whole guardianship thing."

"That's it? What about the whole part how she's broken and torn?"

"That part is all up to her, but I invited her over for dinner on Christmas Eve and lunch on Christmas Day and she said she'll have to think about it and ask Sophia."

"Rick, you're a genius, why didn't I think of that before. Gosh I'm an idiot sometimes" she exclaimed.

"Well, you'd have to talk to her before then. I mean we can't have you too not talking to each other on Christmas." he said

"You're absolutely right we can't that happening." she stood and began setting the table, but stopped after awhile when she heard a knock at the door. She moved towards the door and she opened it.

"Sophia. Hi." she said smiling

"Hi Kate. Um is Rick here?" she asked

"Uhh, yeah he is." she said, she turned and allowed for Sophia to come in. "Rick, Sophia's here." she announced and she made her way to the bedroom. Rick had told Kate about what had happened between Sophia the day that Kate had found out about Gracie being in New York and to be honest Kate just didn't want anything to with Sophia.

"So are you here to bite my head off again?" he asked.

"No, I'm not Rick. I'm here to apologize for the way I have been acting. I've been acting like an immature teenager and that wasn't fair on or Kate. I wanted to say that I have been overreacting a lot lately, and there is not excuse for the way I acted and I just want you to forgive me if I ever made you feel bad, it's just," she paused and breathed in before continuing, "its just, I've been having a hard time dealing with Gracie's emotional state and you were the first guy there and I just decided I would take it all out on you. So I apologize for the way I acted towards you and I take full responsibility for it. That's all I had to say, and I just wanted to get it off my chest. So thank you for listening. I just hope we're algood and we can put this behind us and not have to tiptoe around each other at every family event, because Rick you make Kate really happy and I'm glad she is. So if she's happy, then I'm happy." she said, she looked at Rick and he had a stunned look on his face.

"So I might as well just go now." she said pointing towards the door

"Sophia, thank you for having the courage to apologize and admitting what you did. And yes we're algood. But what's this about Gracie's emotional state?" he asked

"Oh I really shouldn't be the one to tell you guys. I think you should really talk to Kate and then maybe Kate should talk to Gracie." she replied as she put on her coat.

"Yeah, we'll definetly talk about." he said as he opened the door, "Oh I forgot to tell you that we invited Gracie over for dinner on Christmas Eve and lunch on Christmas Day and you are more than welcome to come, we've already told Gracie but I didnt know if she would've told you." he said

"Don't worry Rick, she told me. And we'll definetly be coming, I'll drag Gracie's butt down here, even if it's the last thing I do. I think her and Kate need to talk." she replied back

"Thank you Sophia-"

"No thank you Rick for everything. For forgiving me, for inviting us over and for my cousin the happiest woman. I'll see you guys on Christmas Eve." she said smiling back and waving.

"See you then." Rick waved back before closing the door.

A few moments later Kate came out from the bedroom, "What was that all about?" she asked.

"Oh she just wanted to apologize for the way she acted, and she said that her and Gracie will be over during Christmas." he said as he placed the food onto the table.

"Really? Their coming her? For Christmas?" she asked sounding surprised

"Well not exactly. Sophia said she's going to try and drag Gracie's butt over here." he replied placing the last of the food on the table, "Come on now let's eat."

After dinner they decided to watch a movie, just some typical romance movie that they had seen more then five times. Midway through the movie Rick thought it would a great idea to bring up Gracie.

"So, um my conversation with Sophia was great, but there was one thing I didn't understand." he began

"Oh yeah and what was that?" she questioned looking at him.

"Well Sophia kinda hinted that Gracie wasn't doing to well, emotionally that is."

"Did she say what was wrong?" she asked, sounding very concerned.

"She said to talk to you about it and then maybe you could talk to Gracie."

"How am I supposed to talk to her when I don't even know what's wrong or what's happening with her?"

"Kate, I have to confess," he began "When I was stalling she said that she was having nightmares, ones that brought back memories of your mothers murder. She know we arrested Bracken, but she said something happened and that they brought back memories of earlier childhood. That's why she's so broken. She began hyperventilating and she just ran off. I was so close to finding out what brought all the memories back. But Kate, I think you have to be the one to talk to her."

"Rick why didn't you tell me this before, preferably when I first walked out of Gates' office?" she asked

"Well, I didn't want you acting like this while at the precient, and if I told you before dinner you wouldn't have eaten."

"You're absolutely right." she paused, "but what do I say to her?" she asked.

"I don't know Kate. You listen to her and you tell her what you think."

"God, you're amazing, and I love you." she said, pressing her lips against his and kissing his passionately. They pulled apart and continued watching the movie.

* * *

><p>That night Gracie could bearly sleep, the memories of the murder in the alleyway was bringing up images of her mothers murder. The last time Gracie had come to New York she had ran away from her aunt Teresa, she showed up on Kate's doorstep and was welcomed by Kate. Once Gracie had stepped into Kate's apartment she saw the murder board. Photos from the crime scene, showing their mother dead in an alleyway with blood pouring out of her. Her and Kate argued for almost an hour until she just left and went back to her aunts.<p>

Todays interrogation was to blame for all these flashbacks and Gracie couldn't contain it anymore. She shot up, sweat running down from her forehead and tears streaming down from her face. She wanted to just scream until she had no more energy to do so, but she looked at her clock and saw that it was already 5:37am. She decided to take a shower and go to the gym instead of lying in bed crying about it.

* * *

><p>By the time she had gotten back it was already 6:34am, she decided to take another shower. After a long fifteen minute shower and some breakfast, she heard Sophia's door open up.<p>

"Your up early." Sophia commented

"Yeah, went to the gym, thought about some stuff on my way there and back." she said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Oh nothing big, just about Christmas and everything." she lied

"Yeah... About that, we're gonna be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Kate and the Castle's this year, isn't that great?" she said smiling.

"Are you serious? I'd rather knife my eyes out. Why would you even agree on that?"

"Come on Gracie it's gonna be fun, and I'm sure you're gonna love spending Christmas with Kate again."

"Are you kidding? Seriously anything but Christmas with them pleeease." she begged Sophia.

"If you come up with something better to do within the next three hours, then your off the hook." Sophia said as she left.

"How the hell am I going to find something with the next three hours. I'm screwed." she said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>THREE HOURS LATER<strong>

After thinking about numerous thing they could do and running them by Sophia she had run out of ideas, and so it looked like they were spending the holiday with the Castles.

Sophia flicked a text to Rick confirming that they would be coming to both dinner and lunch, but that Gracie was still against it all and telling him that she's coming against her own will.

Rick passed the message onto Kate and she was ecstatic, Rick had never seen her so happy. She even started whistling and that was just creepy he thought but he loved seeing her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEWWW. Chapter7 done and dusted. Again, I will be updating either tomorrow or in a few hours so stayed tuned followers. Oh and don't forget to review. Hope you enjoyed :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter8 for all you guys... I guess I'm gonna be upda****ting everyday until I get up to date with the dates instead of jumping so far ahead.**

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve came too fast for Gracie's liking and to be very honest she was not looking forward to spending her Christmas holiday with the Castles. But the next thing she knew her and Sophia were driving to their loft. She looked down at her phone to check the time to see the it was almost seven.<p>

"You know we could just turn back around and get Chinese on our way home." Gracie suggested

"Nice try but their is no way we're turning back."

* * *

><p>After awhile they pull up to the building and make their way up to the loft, with Gracie dragging her feet all the way. They got off the elevator, Sophia leading the way and Gracie way far behind, still dragging her feet as she walked. Sophia stood at the door and knocked not wanting to wait for Gracie. She waited for a few seconds until the door swung open and she was welcomed by Kate.<p>

"Hey Sophia," she exclaimed. "Is it just you?" she asked.

"Actually no, Gracie's here too-" she was cut off when she heard the ding of the elevator, she turned and saw Gracie jump onto the elevator. She ran towards the elevator and jumped on just as the doors were about to close.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Sophia askes

"I don't wanna go Soph. I can't spend a whole night with her, barely even an hour." Gracie answered as she wiped a few tears

"Gracie, why? I've seen you every other Christmas and you always wished you could spend it with Kate. What's changed?"

"I mean like my first Christmas, I may have eight months old but that was the best Christmas, with mom, dad and Kate-" by then they had reached the lobby and they jumped off, "Can't we just go home? Watch Polar Express or some Christmas crap?" Gracie asked

"No Gracie, we're going to spend it with the Castles whether you like it or not okay?"

"What if I make you a deal?"

"What kinda deal?" Sophia asked

"If I _promise _to come tomorrow, then for tonight we can just go home and watch some Christmas movies."

"I'll have to see if it's fine with Kate first-," she stopped and thought for a bit, "Actually if _you_ explain to Kate about _your _plan, then if she agrees on it we can go home." Sophia suggested

"But can't you ask." the younger girl whined

"Oh well, looks like we're spending both Christmas Eve and day with the Castle."

"No," she complained, she thought for a second, "fine, I'll do it, I'll just ask Rick."

"No no no no no no, you ask Kate or it won't count."

Gracie groaned, "Fine, I'll ask Kate."

"That's the one, now hurry up drag your butt into that elevator." she said as she pointed towards the elevator. Gracie did exactly as she was told and walked over to the elevator with Sophia following not far behind. They waited for the elevator to open up and when it did they jumped straight in.

When the doors parted Gracie jumped straight off with her head high, tears wiped, back straight and face forward. She walked one step after another and the next thing she knew she was at door and she just froze. Sophia came up from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Hey, you can do this." she reassured the young girl. Gracie took a deep breath and knock on the door and again Kate was the one to open the door.

"Gracie. Hi, I'm so glad you decided to come, come on in." Kate said

"Actually Kate, as you know I've been kind sick-" she was cut off when she felt Sophia flick her head, "Ouch" she replied quickly, she turned and saw that Sophia was giving her the _tell her or we stay _look. She turned back to face Kate and Kate had a questioning look on her face.

"So I uhh, I was thinking if it would be okay if Sophia and I could go home, but what if we promised to come back tomorrow. I mean I wouldn't mind if Sophia stayed here for Christmas Eve. I mean I totally wouldn't mind spending Christmas Eve alone. How about that?" Kate began thinking, until the silence was cut off.

"But you promise to come back tomorrow?"

"I _promise _and I do keep my promises." she said reassuringly. She walked up to Kate and gave her and warm loving hug.

Kate was taken by surprise when her sister pulled her into a warm hug, the last time she ever felt her sister hug her like that was when Gracie turned ten and Kate was in Philly for a surprise visit. Gracie had just turned ten and she was missing her mom. She began having nightmares and Kate never left her side, that was the last time she felt her sister hug her like that.

Gracie pulled away slowly, "I'll see you tomorrow Katie."

Thats when Kate knew that something was wrong but it was Christmas Eve and she didn't want to push her sister over the edge by asking questions so she didn't.

"I love you Gracie." she said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Katie." she said back giving her a smile before she left.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gracie woke up and realised she had fallen asleep on the couch. Like Gracie had planned her and Sophia had picked up some Chinese and rented out a few Christmas comedy movies. Once they got home they both had showers and slipped into there onesies that they both owned. The plonked down on the couch with their Chinese food and started the movies. Later on within the night they began talking about the usual things like; work, school, sports, boy crushes and just the girly thing you do.<p>

Gracie dragged herself off the couch, she look at the clock hanging on the wall showing that it was 8:38am. She had just over three hours until she had to be at the Castles. She decided to go for a shower. Before she jumped into the shower she had to wake Sophia or they'd be late and she would never hear the end of it.

Once out of the shower she put on a red skater dress that ended just above her knees, she pulled on some tights to keep her warm, and wrapped an infinity scarf around her neck, she applied some makeup and put on some red lipstick and put her hair up into an elegant bun. She walked out of her bedroom and walked into the kitchen, and while she waited for Sophia to finish her shower she decided it was a good time to make breakfast.

* * *

><p>Kate had woken up to a loud commotion that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. She opened her eyes, only to notice that Rick wasn't there anymore. She jumped out of bed and began walking towards the kitchen where she saw Rick cooking.<p>

"Getting an early start are we?" she asked

"Yes we are. This has to be perfect. It's your sisters first Christmas with us and I'm not one to disappoint." he replied

"Relax Rick, she's not fussy. She'll eat anything okay." she reassured him

"Okay. But it still has to be perfect."

"I know want it to be perfect but atleast lower your expectations I mean she doesn't really care much about it and all."

"Just to make sure, could you flick a text to Sophia asking if they have any allergies?" he asked

"I'm pretty sure they don't okay Rick. I grew up with Sophia she isn't allergic to anything but strawberry jam, and I don't see any jam around here." she answered back.

"And what about Gracie?" he asked.

He waited for her answer and nothing came. So Rick pulled out her phone and flicked a text to Sophia;

_Morning Soph,_

_Just wondering if you or Gracie were allergic to anything. Merry Christmas. See you guys soon._

"See easy all I have to do was ask."

"Okay so while we wait for a reply why don't I take a shower and as a little Christmas present maybe you'd like to join me..." she asked with a grin on her face.

"Is this my Christmas present of yours?" he asked.

"Maybe it could be both of ours..." she suggested and he swept her off her feet and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Soph, you got a text." Gracie said as she held out the phone, just as she came out of the shower.<p>

"Who is?" Sophia yelled as she went into the room to get changed.

Gracie unlocked the phone and looked at the message, "It's from Rick, he asked if we're allergic to anything." she replied.

"Oh Kate should know. But let him your medical details just incase."

"Okay!" Gracie replied as she began typing.

_Hi Rick, it's Gracie._

_Sophias only allergic to strawberry jam. As for me I'm type one diabetic, so just make sure there's alot of sugar or candy. Merry Christmas._

She pressed send and began setting up the table for breakfast. She hated people going overboard for Christmas, she just never enjoyed the holiday. The struck nine and she yelled for Sophia to hurry up or they'd be late for Christmas service.

"Okay, gosh I'm here okay?"

"Make it quick or else we'll be late for church." Gracie said.

"Oh did you take your insulin?" Sophia asked with her mouth full

"Yes I did, and yes I did remember to pack one in my handbag so chill okay."

"Okay, good. Did you remember to pack some candy just incase?"

"Yes Soph I did remember okay? Just relax its Christmas." she said just watching Sophia eat her oatmeal. Sophia didn't care if she had to eat oatmeal on Christmas Day as long as Gracie was well and alive.

By the time Sophia had finished her oatmeal it was slowly creeping closer to nine-thirty. Gracie chucked on her black ankle boots and creamy coloured coat and grabbed her handbag that had her essentials already packed. She waited out in the hallway for Sophia as she had to grab the rest of her stuff.

"Soph, seriously were gonna be late for church." Gracie warned her

"Calm down I'm ready." Sophia said as she locked the door the apartment. They went down to the parking lot and made their way to church.

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate had just finished up in the shower and Rick dashed back to the kitchen as he remembered he had food he needed to make. Meanwhile Kate was taking her time getting ready.<p>

"Hey Kate!" he yelled from the kitchen.

She ran into the kitchen worried that something was wrong. "What? What is it?" she asked with concern in her voice "You didn't tell me Gracies diabetic, specifically type one." he said

"What? What do you mean? She's not diabetic."

"Well according to this text message she is. Take a look for yourself." he said as he showed her the text. She looked at him in disbelief after reading it.

"Oh my gosh Rick, I am the worst sister ever. How could I not know this about my own sister. I was so caught up in my life that I never even knew my sister."

"Hey don't beat yourself up about it, okay. She's doing well, she's alive and healthy. What more could you ask for?" he asked

"Rick I could've been there for her. I know what the struggles are of seeing someone you love go through it. I experienced it with my own grandmother when I was growing up. It was just non-stop eating candy, and non-stop insulin injections. I could've been there for her Rick, I should've been there for her." she was getting emotional and couldn't control the tears and the just flowed out.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise you." he said reassuringly, "It's gonna be okay, I promise." he repeated again.

* * *

><p>By the time church had finished it was 11:27am and church had start just after ten o'clock. Sophia decided that it was best if they headed straight to the Castles as would take them over half an hour to get there with all the traffic and snow. They jumped into the car began making their way.<p>

As predicted they arrived at the loft well over half an hour later. Jumping out of the car Gracie looked down at her phone and saw three new messages. All wishing her a very Merry Christmas, one from her aunt Teresa, another from Sera and the other one from a family friend, Angela, she replied back to all of them wishing them a very Merry Christmaa as well and a happy new year.

Sophia led the way into the lobby and up to the loft as she was eager to get there in time, they were almost ten minutes late for lunch. She knocked firmly on the door and waited for a few seconds. The door flew open and this time they were welcomed by Rick.

"I was starting to think you guys weren't gonna show." Rick said as he gestured them into the loft. Gracie was a bit hesitant at first but after Rick had reassured her everything would be fine she walked in and was welcomed by Kate as well. She placed her coat on the coat hanger and everyone looked at her in amazement as they complimented her fashion sense. There was a big crowd of people when she came in, and she _hated _big crowds. Kate introduced them all to Gracie. There was Martha, Alexis, Laine, Esposito, Ryan, his wife Jenny and their daughter Sarah Grace. Kate told Gracie that they were planning on having their father come but he changed his mind last minute and decided to go up to the cabin.

Gracie tried her very best not to freak out about being in a crowded space but her best just wasn't good enough. She began shaking her leg while she was talking to Alexis and then she started to hyperventilate and Alexis was the first to notice.

"Hey are you okay?" Alexis didn't know what was happening to her, while all the adults were in the kitchen helping out here she was sitting there clueless of what to do.

"Need- space." Gracie gasped, "Fresh- air." she let out

"Kate!" Alexis screamed, "It's Gracie." she called out.

Kate came rushing to the sofa and saw Gracie clutching onto her abdomen as she struggled to get her breathing back to normal. Everyone else began crowding into the room as they were curious as to what was happening.

"Gracie look at me," Kate said, but it was as if she was falling into a deep sleep. "Gracie look at me, honey look at me." Kate repeated and this time Gracie forced her head up so that she was looking at Kate.

"Need. Go. Outside." she said in between breaths.

"Yes, we can go outside after you stop hyperventilating okay." she felt Gracie grip onto her arm.

"Don't. Go. Katie." she said gripping tighter onto Kates arm.

"I'm not going okay sweetie? Now you have to look at me. Straight in the eye." Kate said tilting Gracie's head back up. She looked Kate straight in the eyes and followed Kate's instructions. "Okay. When I say out you breath out, and when I say in, you take a deep breath in. Okay? But you just gotta follow my lead okay." Kate asked and she simply responded with a nod. She asked for everyone to go back into the kitchen while she dealt with Gracie, because obviously it was the big crowd that was getting to her.

"Okay we're gonna start with out okay. So on the count of three you breath out, 1... 2... 3... Out" she said, Gracie took a deep breath out. "And in." Kate said, and she took a deep breath in, holding it for a few seconds. The process went on for another three minutes until Gracie's breathing was under control. It didn't help that she was still shaking.

"Thank you Katie." she said so innocently. It reminded her of when Gracie would have nightmares when Kate would visit and she would thank Kate for staying in her bed with her.

"Anytime konfetka." Kate said. Gracie hadn't heard anyone speak Russian to her in years and it brought tears to her eyes.

"Hey what the matter?"

"I haven't heard anyone speak Russian to me in years."

"Oh mamen'kin synok." she said as she pulled Gracie into a tight embrace.

"Keti ya skuchayu po mame." she said out loud and she burst into to tears some more. Kate held her little sister close to her chest and she never let go.

"Ya znayu Greysi, ya znayu." she said as she kissed Gracie's forehead and hugged her even tighter.

* * *

><p>After they pulled apart Kate took Gracie out to get some fresh air. They both threw on their coats and headed outside.<p>

They decided to walk down the street where Kate knew there was a park near by where they could find a bench to sit on.

When they arrived to the park they headed straight for the nearest park bench. It wasn't the way they had hoped to spend Christmas but them being together just made them happy.

"So what's been going on lately?" Kate asked breaking the silence.

"Oh nothing, just school, sports and what not. How bout you?" Gracie replied.

"Oh you know, just trying to deal with the whole marriage and being a wife kinda thing."

"Oh I totally forgot, congrats!" Gracie said

"Thanks. Look I know you're mad and all about not coming to the wedding but I really wanted you there I just couldn't get-"

"Look Katie, save your breath you don't have to explain to me."

"Okay, but I thought you should know that I hated that you weren't there. It was the happiest day of my life and my own sister wasn't there." Kate said "And whose fault was that Kate?"

"Seriously Gracie? Are you for real? You're the one who didn't answer my phone calls."

"Yeah, why do you think I couldn't?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Becasue I was still at boarding school then you idiot."

"Seriously what are you? Five again?"

"You weren't even around when I was five so how the hell would you know?" Gracie asked harshly.

"Look Gracie I know you're mad at me and I know you just wanna move on and forget everything that's happened but I'm your sister and whether you like it or not I'm gonna be here for you and if I need to beat the crap outta someone then you tell me. I know you're angry and I regret the choice of giving you away at such a young age but God knows how many times I would've screwed up and how many times I would've almost gotten you killed. So just know that I love you okay." Kate's words didn't leave Gracie's head anytime soon.

"Katie I need you to beat the crap out of someone." Gracie spoke up. Kate looked at Gracie who had her head down and she could tell that her sister was crying. Kate scooted closer to Gracie and put her arm over her and pulled into a side hug.

"Gracie, who is it? What's the matter?" Kate asked but there was not response from Gracie. Grace felt so warm wrapped in Kate's arm.

"I don't want him to hurt me anymore Katie."

"Gracie honey whose he?" she asked, there was no response. She felt Gracie's arms wrap around her waist and her head resting just below he chest.

"Maddox. He said his name was Maddox." Kate felt Gracie tense up as she said his name. Kate began thinking about the explosion and thinking about how he could've survived the explosion. How could it be possible? Was this true? Was he alive? Or did she just hear his name wrong?

"Gracie, are sure that's his name?" Kate asked.

Gracie pulled away and wiped her tears, and looked at Kate in disbelief, "You don't believe me, how could you not believe me? I'm your sister and you should believe. You and them, how could youse not believe me?" she began raising her voice.

"Whose them?"

"The school. I told them what happened, when they asked me why I was missing. I can't believe you don't believe me." Gracie said as she stood up and began walking.

"Gracie stop. It's not that I don't believe it's just. I thought this guy had died. But I thought wrong."

"Let's just forget this ever happened okay?"

"I'm not gonna forget this okay? But let's just get back to the loft okay?" Kate asked. Gracie responded with a small nod. Her and Kate like arms together. Kate told Gracie to switch sides with her so that Kate was on the right side so that she was closest to the road. Kate became more paranoid now after hearing what her sister had to say.

* * *

><p>Gracie and Kate had been back for a good half hour. Kate was in conversation with Laine and the boys. Alexis, Jenny, Sophia and Martha were having a good chat and pulling funny faces at Sarah Grace. As for Gracie she was sitting in the corner just taking every small detail in. She saw Rick cleaning up in the kitchen and decided to help.<p>

"Looks like you could use some help." Gracie said walking into the kitchen

"You don't have to Gracie. Really."

"Oh well, can't you tell how great of a time I'm having by myself."

That is kinda true... You looked kinda miserable over there by yourself."

"Gee, thanks." she replied.

They began going into some deep about Ricks books, they talked about things that were also very emotional for the both them. Gracie even talked about her childhood and growing up Phillidelphia with her aunt and Sophia. She talked about her boarding school life and all her intrest. Rick talked about his high school years, he spoke about his early struggles with writing and becoming an author. He spoke also about his previous marriages. Gracie may have only been 16 but it seemed as if she totally understood where he was coming from.

Everyone began leaving at around three o'clock when Jenny and Ryan had left to go spend time with Jenny's family. Then followed by Espo and Laine to spend it with Laine's cousins. Martha went out to spend sometime with her close friends at a restaurant and Alexis decided to stay a little bit longer. Rick and Kate suggested that Sophia and Gracie should stay and so they did. After all Christmas was about being together and celebrating.

"So, Gracie what school are you at?" Alexis asked.

"I'm actually at Manhattan Grammar."

"Oh wow, that's like one of the top schools in the state isn't it?"

"Yeah, second after Marlowe Prep."

"Wow, how'd you manage to get in there?" Kate jumped in

"Well aunt Teresa pulled a few strings for me. Nothing she wouldn't do for her favourite niece."

"I am both proud and offended at the same time."

"Didn't mean to offended sis." she said chuckling.

"So tell me about boarding school." Alexis suggested

"Nothing much to tell. I just really hated it. Had a few fights here and there you know." Gracie said

"Fights? Really Gracie?" Kate asked

"What?" she asked so innocently.

* * *

><p>Later on in the night they began watching movies. Gracie and Alexis seemed to be bonding a lot. Rick and Sophia seemed to be bonding well as well and Kate was so happy she had all her family here, well, besides her dad.<p>

It began getting late and Sophia and Gracie decided to go home. Kate invited them to stay over but they turned down the offer to stay, saying that they needed clothes but said that they'd definetly stay next time. Gracie said goodbye to Rick and Alexis. She walked over to Kate and gave her a tight hug, "Love you Katie." she said with a smile.

"I love you too Greysi." she replied sqeezing her tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So that Chapter8 I hope you guys liked it. Please remember to review.<strong>

**Glossary:**

**Konfetka: **Sweetie

**Mamen'kin synok: **Sissy

**Keti ya skuchayu po mame: **Katie I miss mommy

** Ya znayu Greysi, ya znayu: **I know Gracie, I know


	9. Chapter 9

**Ehhhhh chapter9 is hereeeeee :) Enjoy it lovlies :* xo**

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Christmas. Yesterday Gracie had slept until Kate had rung her. It was almost nine thirty when Kate had rang her, she talked to Gracie about the whole Maddox incident but Gracie refused to talk about it. Kate changed the subject and asked Gracie if she could make an official statement based on the Adam's case. So she had told Kate that she would only not that day but the day after. That day had come and next thing Gracie knew she stepping out of the car and riding up the elevator to meet Kate.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Gracie."<p>

"Oh hey Rick" she said greeting him, "Um so where's Kate?"

"Oh she's in the break room making coffee," he said as he got up out of his seat, "So how'd you get here?" he asked

"Oh I drove Sophias car."

"You didn't tell me you could drive"

"Well nobody ever asked." she said harshly, and Rick gave her a surprising look. "Sorry Rick, I'm just really nervous right. Sorry if scared you."

"No don't I totally understand that your nervous and you must be scared too. I mean you did witness a murder." he said just as Kate walked out.

"Thanks for understanding." she said as Kate began approaching the two.

"Oh hey Gracie, you ready for me to take your statement?" Kate asked as she hugged her sister.

"Oh yes, I just don't want to contain it any longer, it's been bugging me t he whole time." Gracie confessed.

"Okay well, we'll go into interrogation and you can tell me okay?"

"Yeah of course." Gracie replied and Kate led her to the interrogation room and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Okay Gracie. Why don't you start with when you met up with Sera." Kate suggested

"Okay, umm," she took a deep breath, "Well, Sera and I we planned to go to Starbucks and do some shopping. We headed down towards North," she said confidently, growing up Gracie was a girl scout and learnt a lot of skills that she needed for the wilderness. On occasional trips Kate would also teach her what to do in dangerous situations, like kidnappings, she took a deep breath out and continued, "We were walking down the street and then we were coming up to this alleyway and we could hear noises and some fighting and I got a little curious, I mean come on Katie you know me." she said

"Yes I do know you, your quiet the nosey parker. Anyways continue." Kate replied

"Oh yeah, well I got curious and I dragged Sera by the hand and we hid behind the dumpster, that must've been when she cut her hand. I saw them beating the crap out of one guy, and they threatened him. But the other guy..." tears started to build up in her eyes, "he was just lying there, it just hit a nerve and I- I-" photos of her mothers murder began flashing back and she began shaking and Kate began to notice that she was shaking, her breathing began to fasten and Kate realised what happened last time this had happened.

"Oh god." Kate immediately rushed to Gracie's side, "Gracie you gotta slow down your breathing okay? Remember what we did last time, in, out, in-" Kate was cut off when Rick bursted into the room.

"Is she okay? What's happening?" Rick asked with concern

"She's hyperventilating, I just need you get her some candy and water." she said turning to him, she turned back to Gracie who looked as if she was gonna pass out. "Okay Gracie remember, on my count we breath out first. Okay?" Kate asked, the only response was a small nod, "Okay, 1... 2... 3... out," and she took a deep out, Kate took Gracie through the process again, it took longer than last time because Gracie still had pictures of their mothers murder. Rick came in a few minutes after he was sent out and Gracie was still hyperventilating. "Okay, Gracie were gonna change it up abit okay? When you do your breathing you hold it for five seconds okay. I'll count you in okay?" Kate knlw this was worse then last time because the only response she kept getting was a small nod.

"Okay, 1... 2... 3... Out," she told her, "now hold, 2... 3... 4... 5..." she said, "Now in, 2... 3... 4... 5..." she commanded her. After another three minutes of that process Kate managed to get Gracie's breathing back to normal and once it was, Kate pulled Gracie into a tight embrace.

"Katie- can't breathe." she gasped

"Oh sorry," Kate said releasing the young girl, "But don't ever scary me like that again." she turned and grabbed the bottle of water that Rick had grabbed, "Here drink this," she then turned back and grabbed the packet of lollies, "and have a few of these." she said handing them to her as she skulled the water.

"Hey, hey slow down or your gonna drown." Kate said jokingly as she took the bottle from Gracie and took a sip.

"Sorry, if I worried you guys." Gracie apologized

"Sorry? Gracie you gave me a fricken heart-attack. Do you know what that feels like?" Kate asked

"I'm sorry Katie." she repeated, she didn't want to tell Kate about what trigged it she just wanted it to be over, "Can we continue?" she asked

"Are you sure you want to?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." she replied calmly

"Okay so you saw that Christopher Adams was already dead, then what happened?" Kate asked.

"Umm, I saw them beating the crap out of the other dude, who I assume is his twin. And something just struck a chord, and so I yelled out to them,"

"And what did you yell out?" Kate asked as she took down details

"I yelled out dumbasses, and then when they turned I screamed at Sera to run, and so we ran back the way we came and thats all that happened." she confessed

"Gracie, do you remember what they looked like?" Kate asked looking her in the eye.

"One guy had a snake tattoo on his neck, and he had a scar on his jaw, and the other guy, it was him." she said "It was him Katie, it was Maddox." she cried out.

Kate stared at her sister in disbelief, "Gracie, are you absolutely sure it was him?" she asked.

"Why don't you ever believe me? Why do you have to ask? I'm your siste why don't you believe me? I saw the tattoo on his arm. His face may have had some alterations but Katie I'm never gonna foprget that tattoo." she yelled and she looked at Kate and Kate didn't know what to say, she thought they had confirmed that Maddox was desceased, she froze and didn't respond.

She saw Gracies lips moving but she didn't hear anything. She was just thinking about how it could be possible that he was alive. So many thoughts flew through her mind but one stood out for her. She thought about the other Adams twin, Jacob. Who was a doctor, and plastic surgeon.

"Maybe the other Adams brother was mistaken for another and Chris was protecting him." Kate spoke up

"Were you even listening to a single word I said?" Gracie asked

"Sorry what?" Kate responded.

"Forget it Kate." Gracie said as she held up her hands, "Forget it." she repeated again.

"Gracie, please just wait-"

"No Kate! Your the cop, you solve it. I'm not risking it, so I'm done answering questions. I can't believe you don't believe me." she yelled

"But Gracie, please let me explain." she called out, but Gracie didn't turn back, she just kept walking forward until she got on the elevator. She looked up at Kate one more time before the elevator doors closed.

"Castle, I got an idea but we got get straight onto it. My sisters not safe." she said rushing over to the murder board.

"Whats your theory?"

"Okay, so I was thinking that maybe Maddox was pronounced dead but maybe he really wasn't, but to confirm we have to check his coffin." she thought out loud. Just as Ryan and Espo stepped off the elevator.

"Hey Beckett, whats up with Gracie? She looked pretty upset when we saw her downstairs." Espo asked

"Don't worry about it, she'll thank me later." Kate shook it off.

"If you say so." Espo said

"What are we doing?" Ryan asked

"Beckett has a theory that Maddox has risen from the dead or wasn't really dead." Castle pointed out

"And what makes you think this?" Ryan asked

"Gracie's statement." Kate replied without looking away from the murder board.

"And you believe her?" Espo asked, "I mean you guys practically saw him blow up infront of youse." he continued

"Yes, Espo I do, and now you guys are gonna go down to the cemetry and dig up his grave and if his remains aren't there, that's when we know somethings up." Kate commanded.

"If you say so." Espo replied

"And call me once you guys know something." she demanded

"Got it boss" Ryan replied

* * *

><p>Almost an hour later Kate got a phonecall from Espo and Ryan.<p>

"Hey guys, did youse find anything?" she asked

"Yeah, turns out that you might be onto something. Theres nothing here in the coffine. The undertaker said the funeral was closed caskett."

"Oh crap. I hate to be wrong this time now guys I really do. Listen on your way back could you guys stop by and pick up both Gracie and Sophia for me please?" she asked

"Yeah sure. We're leaving now."

"Okay see you guys back here soon."

* * *

><p>Ryan and Espo arrived at the apartment just over fifteen minutes later, they walked up to Kate's old apartment where there was an officer in uniform outside. They rushed to the door but were cut short.<p>

"Sorry, this is a crime scene you cannot enter." said the officer

"Detective's Esposito and Ryan," he said as they flashed their badges.

"Well we haven't contacted homicide yet." the officer threw back

"Hold your horses Roberts," appeared a voice, "We may need them here." he admitted. "Espo how you doing bro?" he asked as they shook hands

"Wilson, hey bro. I'm doing good. But I wish we could catchup on a different basis." he said, "Oh, this is my partner Detective Kevin Ryan." Espo said introducing his best friend.

"Nice to meet." Wilson said as he shook hands with Ryan

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ryan asked

"We responded to a call over the radio, the woman one door down said she heard someone break into this apartment, and could hear things being smashed and then she heard yelling, screams and gunshots. We called the bus in, we've called in the coroner and the medical examiner, were just waiting for them to get here." he said as he led them into the master bedroom where they saw the body.

It was Sophia.

She was lying face upwards, she had strangulation marks around her neck, blood coming out of her head like someone hit her over the head and two gunshot wounds to the abdomen.

"Did you find anything else around here? Maybe a 16 year-old girl somewhere?" Espo asked.

"No, didn't find anyone but our victim." Wilson confirmed.

"Okay were gonna let our team leader know whats happened." Ryan said as he drew out his phone.

* * *

><p>"Beckett" she answered as it rang.<p>

"Hey Beckett. I'm gonna get straight to the point." he said taking a breath, "There's been an incident at the apartment and you should get here now. You need to." he said

"I'm on my way." she said ending the phonecall. She wasn't expecting get another one but she did and this time she didn't bother checking the ID.

"Gracie?" Kate asked in a concerned voice

"No Kate it's me Laine," she said

"Laine I really don't have time."

"Girl I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I've been called down to the old apartment, for work related business." Laine said.

Kate stood in shock as a thousand possibilties ran through her mind. But she stopped herself from thinking the worst. She grabbed her keys, not bothering to grab her coat or wallet, she just wanted to know if her baby sister was okay. She yelled out to Rick who was in the break room and theyrushe out together. He kept asking her what was happening but the only response he got was; "I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

><p>Kate arrived at the scene in minutes, they had sped through traffic all they could. It was just past 3:30 whey they arrived at the apartment and they had no idea what to expect.<p>

When they walked through the door there was mess everywhere, like a tornado had come through, she looked at Ryan who was standing in the centre of the room looking for evidence.

"Ryan?" she asked with worry in her voice

"Beckett, I'm so sorry. Uniforms responded to a call at around two o'clock, the neighbour heard a struggle and gunshots. I'm sorry Kate but Sophia's dead." Ryan explained and the only response from Kate was a gasp.

"Can. Can I see the body." she asked

"Kate, I'm sorry but Gates has been notified and your off the case."

"What do you mean I'm off the case? If it weren't for me we would have a solid case right now" Kate pointed out

"Kate, we know your mad and all but Gates took you off the case because she thought you should be there for Gracie." Ryan replied

"I can solve this case and be there for her, both at the same time." Kate responded

"Yeah I know you can Kate but Gracie's gonna need you here throughout this whole journey, not just when you get off work. Shes gonna need you every step of the way, and I know this is gonna be hard for you to not be on this case but atleast do it for Gracie." Ryan said. Kate contemplated for awhile but soon enough she agreed.

"Where is Gracie?" Kate asked

"We're waiting on Laine to finish up in the bedroom and then were gonn start looking around the house." Ryan answered, lucky enough at that time the stretcher came out of the bedroom with the body and with Laine following close behind. She approached Kate and gave her a tight hug as Kate broke down. Rick excused himself and went in search of Gracie. Five minutes later they heard yelling from the master bedroom.

"Kate! Kate!" Rick shouted, "I found, I found Gracie." he announced. Kate ran into the room and saw Rick dragging her out of the closet in the mater bedroom. She ran up to the two of them and wondered what was wrong with Gracie.

"Is she okay?" she asked her

"I don't know she's not responding to me." he answered

"Okay, get Laine in here." she told Espo, he ran out and came back with Laine following.

"What's wrong?" Laine asked

"I don't know, she's not responding and her mouth is dry." Kate answered

"Javi, have the paramedics left yet?"

"No their still out in the foyer with uniforms." he answered

"Well, don't just stand there, get them in here Javi." She yelled as she gestured for him to get the paramedics.

A few seconds later the paramedics came rushing in with the stretcher.

"What do we have?" the male paramedic asked as he checked Gracie's eyes, mouth and pulse.

"Gracie Beckett, sixteen. She's type one diabetic. She was found in the closet, unresponsive and it's unknown if she's taken her insulin." Laine replied.

"Okay do you know if she's eaten today?" he asked back

"She had some candy and that was it." Kate jumped as she held her sisters hand.

"Okay, we gotta get her to Lennox Hill before her situation gets worse. Any of you immediate family?"

"Yes, I'm her sister." Kate told him

"Okay we're gonna need you to come with us." the male paramedic said as he and the other paramedic lifted Gracie onto the stretcher. They wheeled her out and took her down to the ambulance as they sped off, Kate kept pray that their mom would help them through this time.

* * *

><p><strong>So Chapter9 is hereeeeee. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had a tournament but yeah. Hope you enjoyed please review :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooo lovelies :* thank you for all the time and effort you put into the reviews :) I really appreciate it. Keep them coming ;) anyways heres Chapter10 x**

Once they got to the hospital Gracie was rushed to ER. Where a female doctor was already waiting. They wheeled her into ICU where they could see what was wrong with her.

"Gracie, squeeze my hand if you can hear me." The female waited but there was no response, she pulled out a miniature torch and opened up Gracie's mouth. She took a look into her mouth, "Shes massively dehydrated, there seems to be no fluids in her system." she said, the nurse next her showed her the result from her blood inflation test, "Blood inflation are through the roof. We need to get her stablished." she told the nurse. She turned to Kate, "Is she a diabetic?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, she's type one. What's going on?" Kate asked

"It seems that your sisters in a diabetic coma. So we're gonna give her some fluids and inject her insulin." she said turning back and walking back into the room.

Minutes later, the nurse came out. Letting Kate know that she could see Gracie. Before she reached the door she heard someone call out to her and she knew who it was.

"Rick!" she called out. He held out his arms and she ran to him, crashing into his arms. "Rick I'm so glad your here now." she said not letting of him. They stayed there for a like while longer until Rick pulled away.

"Is she okay?" he asked as he looked at the tears rolling down from her eyes.

"Rick, she's in a diabetic coma. Rick I don't even know what that means. What does that mean?" she asked, without take a breath.

"Babe, I'm not too sure myself, but you have to relax and breathe, okay? She'll be fine. Just like she always is. Come on let's go." Rick reassured her.

They walked into the room and saw Gracie sleeping peacefully with a nasal cannula up her nose. She looked pale and sweaty. Kate quickly rushed over to her little sisters side and held her hand as she sat down in the bedside chair.

"What's wrong with her?" Rick asked as he stood behind Kate.

"It seems as if there was no insulin in her body, and her body just shut down. Do you know if she had anything to eat today?" the doctor asked

"Um yeah, when she had some water and a piece of candy, I thought they would atleast last her the day. Wouldn't that had been enough to last her until her next shot? " Kate said, she still hadn't let go of her sisters hand and she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon.

"Well that can be the case in many situations, but in Gracie's case it seems that her body doesn't only produce enough insulin, but her body doesn't produce insulin as fast as it should, so it means she probably has insulin injections every few hours, but until she wakes up we won't know much." the woman said

"Thank you very much doctor." Rick said as she exited.

Rick turned back and looked at Kate who didn't take her eye Gracie for one second her hand still gripping onto Gracies hoping for a response. She was desperate to get a response. Rick moved back to where Kate was seated and hugged her from behind. As she felt his arms wrap around her she broke down in his arms but with her hand still clutching onto Gracie's. It had already been an hour since they had gotten to the hospital and still there was no sign of Gracie waking up anytime soon.

"Rick I just need to hear her voice. Just once, just one word Rick, just one little peep. I need her to squeeze my hand, I need her to show me her smile, her eyes, gosh those big brown eyes. God Rick I just need to wake up." she said without taking her eyes off of Gracie, "Gracie baby, please just please wake up sweetie." she continued.

"Kate I'm-" Rick began to talk but was cut off

"No Rick please don't say your sorry, it wasn't your fault babe, so just please don't." Kate took a breath. "I'm sorry Rick can I just have some time alone with her? Please." she begged, finally looking up at Rick.

"Yeah of course. I'll get us some coffee." he said as he kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

"Gracie baby I know you can't respond to what I'm about to say but I know you can hear me. I just want you to know that I will be here every step of the way no matter what the battle, I will always fight for you no matter what the battle, and no matter what people say or do I will always, _always, _fight for you no matter what the battle. Gracie I promise to be there for you, to love you, to take care of you and to be the best sister I can be. I promise Gracie." she said. "I promise." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Kate had her head resting on Gracie's hand when she felt it suddenly move. Kate shot up and saw her sister beginning to wake up.<p>

"Gracie?" she asked sounding concerned. She grabbed a hold of Gracie's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Katie?" she managed to let out. She began opening her eyes and began looking around the room.

"Hey," Kate said smiling. "Hey, baby." she repeated, her smile grew wider and tears slowly trickled down her cheeks. "Hold on baby, I'll be right back I'm just gonna go grab the doctor, okay?" she said as she squeezed her hand.

"No Katie, don't leave me please, don't go. Please." she said as clutched onto Kates arm.

"Gracie, everythings gonna be okay. The nurses station is just outside the door."

"You promise?" Gracie asked

"I promise sweetie. I'll just get the nurse to get the doctor."

* * *

><p>"So Gracie if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions about your health if your don't mind. Is that ok?" The doctor asked<p>

"Yeah sure." Gracie replied as she saw Kate come back into the room with a new jar of water.

"Okay so first question. When were you first digenosed with type one diabetes?"

"It was when I had just turned fourteen."

"Okay, and how did you first find out about it?"

"Um, I had passed out at a volleyball game, when I was on court. I hadn't been eating much that week, barely any sugar."

"And now how many times a day do you take your insulin?" The doctor asked

"About every six hours or so. And right before I go to bed as well."

"So have there been any other times when you've gone into a coma?"

"The last time I went into a coma was almost a year ago." she said as the doctor wrote everything down.

"Okay thank you Gracie. Now these are just notes so we can keep in your file for future refrencees if that fine with you. Now we're gonna keep you in overnight just so we can monitor your fluids and then tomorrow before you leave we'll have to take your blood pressure."

"Okay... Sweet as then." Gracie said as the doctor left the room. She looked over at Kate who had a concerned look in her eyes. "Whats with the long face Katie?" she joked

"You've been in a coma before?" Kate asked

"Yeah, so what?"

"So _what_? Are you fricken serious Gracie? So _what_? You've been in a coma once before and you didn't tell me. Do you not give a damn about what I think of you or something?"

"No I actually thought you didn't care at all. So I didn't even bother."

"Are you serious Gracie?" Kate said as she moved closer to Gracie only for Gracie try and avoid her comforting hand. "Gracie, talk to me about this please you can't just ignore me when I ask you." Kate said.

"Oh yeah. We'll see about that then." Gracie rolled onto her side so that her back was facing Kate.

"Okay well then I'm going to make some calls. I'll be out in the hallway if you need anything." Kate waited for a response but got nothing and so she walked out into the coridor to make her phonecalls.

By the time she had finished her phonecalls she walked back into the room and saw that Gracie was fast asleep. She flicked Rick a text.

_Hey babe, its safe to come back now lol xxxx -KB_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait a<strong>**gain guys. Been ****having some trouble getting those ideas out. But thanks for staying with me guys x**


End file.
